


My Lucky Star

by Bruisedkneesandfeelings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dates, Drarry, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, basically these two bickering and being adorbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruisedkneesandfeelings/pseuds/Bruisedkneesandfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes Draco out on a date. How was he supposed to know that the ever talented Draco Malfoy sucks at rollerblading? And don't even get him started about the blond Slytherin and sweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lucky Star

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my second Drarry fic. I hope you guys enjoy it.

"I still can't believe you talked me into this," Draco Malfoy said with a sigh, exasperated with his boyfriend.

"Come on, this was a great idea." Harry Potter merely grinned at him.

The two were at a muggle roller skating rink. They had just gotten their skates, and Harry was helping Draco lace his on. 

"If I fall on my arse I'm blaming you. And I had better not catch you laughing." The blond said, smoothing his pristine white shirt down.

Harry snorted. "I love your unrealistic expectations. As if you wouldn't laugh if I were to fall."

"That's completely different. It's hilarious when you make a fool of yourself." Draco smirked at him.

"Bloody hypocrite.." Harry muttered, finishing with tying his own laces.

Draco skated around experimentally. "Oh, this isn't so bad.. Wait, shit, how do I stop?" He was gliding across the floor at a quick pace, flailing his arms in the least graceful way imaginable.

"Draco, you should have waited for me!" Harry skated after him, having more experience than the other male. He got in front of him and put his brake down, stopping Draco with his hands. Draco mimicked him, doing the same.

"This isn't fun. I'm not even sure it's safe." Draco mused, bewildered.

"It's safer than Quidditch, I can promise you that. And it gets better, once you figure out what you're doing. Just follow my lead and do exactly what I am." Harry smoothly skated across the floor. Draco trailed after him awkwardly, looking hesitant.

"Is it too late to give up?" He asked, hopefully.

"Yes. Come on, you've never backed down from a challenge I've thrown at you before." Harry said, turning his head to look at him.

Draco sighed. "I know. Dammit. You're lucky I like you."

"Still can't say the other L-word, can you?" Harry teased.

"Shut up, Harry." Draco was actually blushing. Merlin, Harry needed a picture of this so badly. And he was so cute when he pouted like that..

Harry obnoxiously skated around him, looking smug. 

"I hate you." Draco crossed his arms.

"That's certainly not what you said last night, when you were moaning my name." Harry chuckled.

"You idiot, don't say things like that in public!" Draco was glaring at him, red from his face to his ears. 

"No one's listening. They're too busy chatting about other things. Don't worry so much, no one who knows us is here anyway." Harry reached out and took Draco's hand in his own. 

"I know, but.. Whatever, you're right. I'm just not used to doing these sort of things in front of others." Draco intertwined his fingers with Harry's. Both of their hands were calloused from Quidditch playing, but Draco's were softer from having an easier life.

"Sometimes I wish we didn't have to be so private. Hermione and Ron all ready have their suspicions that I'm with a Slytherin. They just don't know who. Can you imagine if they found out it was you? They would have a heart attack. No, the whole school would, since Ron isn't so good at keeping secrets." Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"I know. It's not a good idea, though. If you think muggle prejudice is bad, you should see wizarding prejudice. Especially in Pureblood circles. We're all supposed to settle down with a woman and have an heir. If we can't do that, we are disinherited or disowned. I think my mother would be understanding if she found out, but my father, well I cannot imagine that going over well at all." He sighed and squeezed Harry's hand.

"No matter what happens, I'll always be by your side. You're my star. Hah. I always look for your constellation when I go to the astronomy tower at night." Harry confessed with a smile.

Draco laughed softly. "I forgot that you could be romantic. Touching, Harry, I'll give you that."

"I try. Hey, let's go get some ice cream after this." Harry skated backwards, obviously showing off.

"All right. This time I refuse to share mine, though." Draco rolled his eyes.

"You're no fun." Harry stuck his tongue out.

"Well someone has to balance this relationship out." Draco's lips twitched up into a smile.

Soon they finished skating, with Draco only falling two times. And Harry once skated into the railing by accident. They both laughed at each other, as was promised. Afterwards, they headed to the nearest ice cream shop.

"How come muggles have more ice cream flavors?" Draco muttered, looking through the glass encasing to stare longingly at the many different flavored ice cream containers.

"They're just more creative." Harry answered. 

Harry ordered chocolate moose tracks, and Draco chose birthday cake flavored ice cream. Both with extra sprinkles. Harry used his spoon to steal some of Draco's ice cream.

"Hey! I said I wasn't sharing. Keep your filthy spoon away from my ice cream." Draco said, pointing his own spoon at him accusingly.

"Hah. But you love spooning." Harry waggled his eyebrows.

Draco got a spoonful of ice cream and flung it at him. It hit Harry's cheek.

"How mature of you." Harry said, wiping it off of his face with a napkin. 

"Really, you're going to lecture me on maturity?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Touché." Harry clucked his tongue before taking another spoonful of ice cream.

Draco finished his ice cream first, and Harry made it his mission to eat his as slowly as possible to bother his boyfriend.

"So was this not the best date you've ever been on?" Harry asked when they were finished and preparing to apparate back.

"Tch. Absolutely not. Our first one was my favorite. Don't worry, though, you can make it up to me on the next one." He leant in to kiss him one last time before they left.

Both of them dwelled on the date for a while. Harry couldn't wait to plan their next one.


End file.
